clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
ISDF: The Incursion
The Incursion was a dangerous attack on the Agency Triad by the RPF who attempted to bring it down once and for all since the Last Stand managed to weaken the Agency Triad greatly when they took down the EPF. It occurred on September 19th, 2029 and ended on November 1st. Story Chapter I: The Secret Meeting The RPF held a massive meeting in the Mine which was posted on www.evil.rpf.com and told most of the high-ranked members, commanders and leaders to join and the meeting took place at midnight. Agent Snappy explained that by attacking the ISDF's main base of operations, the ISDF Hovercruiser. Snappy explained that since the ISDF was not at it's strongest point and was still very new, they should take it down before it could recruit more members and get strong enough to take the RPF down. Rebel Hunter agreed to lead a team of RPF agents to take down the carrier. Chapter II: Attack on the Hovercruiser At 10:48 PM, with the help of Malcolm and Jaclyn Fisherson, stealth tech had been stolen from some stealth agents who were kidnapped and help prisoner. Rebel Hunter used the tech to disguise him and his team as they used jet packs to fly up to the Hovercruiser at 11:00 PM. C.U.B.E. members were having a secret meeting aboard the carrier at the time when Xylo, an RPF agent in Hunter's team threw a laser disc into one of the vents leading into the engine, causing parts of it to explode and malfunction. Colarondo, who was in the C.U.B.E. meeting, along with all the other members, felt this and quickly tried to calm the situation and get the other agents to safety while a few heavily-armoured agents escorted the President of the Penguin States to a teleporter which would bring him to Club Penguin Island. Colarondo and a squad of other ISDF agents on jet packs found that RPF agents were attacking their base since the Agency Triad tech they were using made itself identifiable to others. Colarondo managed to create a force field to keep the Hovercruiser from tilting while Rebel Hunter's team made another attempt to take down the base. Rebel Hunter and a few other RPF agents entered the base and set up many bombs. Lawrence Glacier told other agents over the radio communications that he'd found bombs and to salvage as much of the files as possible as they only had 3 minutes. Bolt Swift managed to round up the last of the files and research using super speed while Agent King and other agents fought the RPF. with 120 seconds left, the RPF had already fled and the base and proceeded to the next part of the plan while the Agency Triad agents fled into the hangar and boarded the TriJet 3000 with 40 seconds left. The jet took off while the Hovercruiser was blown to smithereens over the coast of Companion Island while the agents escaped. Xylo threw a final disc at the TriJet before flying away, which cut into the right wing of the plane, nearly destroying it and the jet was forced to crash-land into the ocean while the agents used a lifeboat to get to the shore of Companion Island while Herbert and the RPF celebrated their victory. Chapter III: Assault on Ski Village In the forest, General Sonic explained that, now the ISDF was brought to it's knees, the Agency Triad would be weakened greatly and they had an advantage at attack the SFCP next. What was unknown to Sonic was that Dot was disguised as a tree surrounded by other trees and heard every word of what he said and the rest of the plan and informed the SFCP as soon as the meeting was over. The SFCP prepared for the attack and decided to ambush them. At 8:55 PM, the RPF were making their way near the tall East Peace Needle quietly to the Dock, then to Ski Village. As soon as Agent Redcat gave the signal that they were in the right position, Agent92966 and a team of agents equipped with Solar Flares had the RPF surrounded by a massive ring of fire while Xar-Xar Rudan used a Frequency Fryer to disable the RPF's communication devices and block them. Without the rest of the RPF agents who were taken into custody by the agents, the other RPF agents waited, expecting the others but soon, Agency Triad agents ambushed them and chased them off. In all the commotion, somebody managed to set fire to the Ski Lodge which started to burn and was only put out until a few minutes into the fire it which a quarter was burnt down. Chapter IV: Battle of the Plaza Herbert was furious with the RPF agents, especially for failing to notice the agents and letting the others get captured. They RPF quickly thought up a plan to please their leader and soon found one. So at 5:00 PM, the next day, the RPF infiltrated the mayor's office and held him hostage while Herbert took over Club Penguin and this was announced. He declared that all of the island was under the rule of the RPF and asked for the SFCP and SFD base to be burnt down. Many agents charged into the Plaza to battle against the RPF. Many of the CP Police Department decided to turn their backs on Herbert's rule and help battle against the RPF. The Penguin Federation, upon hearing the news, decided to fight back as well against Herbert's rule and sent help immediately. Chapter V: Infiltration of the Mayor's office While everyone was at battle, SFD agents decided to try and take back the mayor. Using some old Brain Boxes Herbert used in Operation: Puffle, they planted these on many unsuspecting RPF agents who were then forced to free the mayor and deliver him to a safe location. Minutes away from that moment, Herbert announced that the fighting must stop immediately or that the mayor would be dropped in a heavy crate into the Diamond Pearl Trench if they didn't stop only to find that the mayor was gone. The Agency Triad agents, heard the news from the SFD and took advantage of the RPF still thinking themselves invincible because of the mayor being captured and fought back once more. By the time Herbert had said the mayor had disappeared, it was too late, the RPF was already retreating and soon, the Ninjas from the Dojo had joined the battle and the RPF were beaten back through the Forest and retreated into the wild. Chapter VI: The Aftermath The scientists of the Agency Triad managed to repair the TriJet, and reinforce it and improved it with the help of Sarah Stevenson, Lovingpenguin, Henry Powerpenguin and Dr Whizz and it was given new technology and became the TriJet 3001. Herbert could not be found after the mayor escaped, he had fled with a message on the mayor's desk ("I'll be back one day!"). The RPF agents put behind bars after the ambush at the East Peace Needle managed to escaped (Salazar was highly suspected to have been involved, most were convinced and that was that could be concluded since the bars seemed to have been broken by crab claws) and also appeared to have fled. A new Hovercruiser was built and the ISDF started recruiting agents again as usual. "Do you think we'll ever catch Herbert?" asked an agent. "Oh, we'll catch him alright..." said Agent92966. "...someday" finished Colarondo with a small smile. THE ENDCategory:ISDF Category:Events Category:Battles Category:RPF Category:Agency Triad Category:Stories